1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specialized spars and spar arrangements, and in particular to special spar arrangements projecting laterally from the sides of boats or floating platforms to brace and/or suspend outboard rigging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, the use and adaptation of spars to brace or suspend outboard rigging is an ancient practice. Various arrangements of hardware, rope and/or wire-lines suited to extend a spar perpendicularly from a vessels side have been utilized conforming to each particular vessels structure, available rigging, and the discretion of the vessel owner or professional rigger.
These outrigging arrangements are characterized by the use of special hardware to secure the butt-end of the spar to some part of the vessels side, while the outboard end of the spar is supported by rigging. At present, the most prevalent single outrigging application is to outwardly suspend a submerged roll-dampening device. By outrigging the device as far from the boats, side as possible the roll dampening torque on the boat is greatly amplified. Prior solutions for outriggers fall into two main categories, the temporary adaptation of a boats extant rigging, or fitting the boat with custom outrigging systems.
Many vessels, especially sailing vessels, have spars and struts that can be adapted to function as outriggers. A boom or spinnaker pole can be fastened at their inboard ends to their usual locations on a mast, and positioned to project out over the water off the side of the boat. The outboard end of the boom or pole can be stationed in place by lifting rigging to hold it up, and forward and rearward tending rigging to restrict horizontal movement. Outboard rigging such as the roll dampener can then be lead off the outboard end of the boom or pole.
Many other boats, especially powerboats, may lack the extant rigging of sailboats, therefore the carrying of spars and rigging for the single purpose of outrigging becomes necessary. Usually hardware to connect the inboard end of a spar is permanently attached to the side, gunwale, railing, or super structure. Other hardware is attached above, forward, and rearward of the inboard attachment hardware to fasten the outboard stationing rigging.
Disadvantages of adapting extant spars and rigging include the time required to adapt the rigging, the inconvenient running of associated rigging across useable deck areas, and the fact that rigging is tied up which may need to be quickly used in an emergency. The disadvantages of a custom system which could be made to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, is largely in the area of cost. Any custom rigging is expensive in parts and installation, and may involve undesirable hardware on the hull sides.